Only One
by Just-Sky
Summary: Cinta itu bisa menjadi alat yang akan menautkan kebahagiaan seseorang namun juga bisa menjadi senjata yang membunuh, terlebih bila cinta terlarang adalah apa yang kau rasakan. Tidak hanya ia mencintai orang yang tidak boleh ia cintai karena ikatan yang mereka miliki, perbedaan bagai bumi dengan langit pun juga terbentang luas. Apa yang harus Tetsuya lakukan dengan perasaan ini?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Incest, typo, character death, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

* * *

 **ONLY ONE**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Cinta itu buta, cinta itu juga sangat kejam layaknya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak akan kenal ampun untuk membunuh siapa pun, dan satu hal yang bisa Tetsuya ingat adalah ia tidak boleh terjerat dalam jaring-jaring cinta yang kejam seperti itu. Namun, apakah semua istilah itu sudah tak ada gunanya untuk dirinya sekarang ini? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ia ingin temukan jawabannya dalam artian yang positif, tapi sayangnya Tuhan tak mengijinkan hal itu karena jawaban yang mengarah ke hal negatif pun sudah bersemu di dalam pikirannya. Dan iya, dirinya sudah terjerat ke dalam jaring-jaring cinta yang sangat berbahaya.

Cinta yang berbahaya dan cinta yang kejam, Tetsuya ingin sekali menyayangkan dirinya yang sudah terjerat dalam rajutan hal yang manis namun berbahaya itu, sebuah hal yang berpotensi besar membuatnya terbunuh secara perlahan-lahan tanpa ia sadari dengan pasti.

Lalu pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang patut ia salahkan akan keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Apakah dirinya harus disalahkan akan perasaan terlarang ini? Atau mungkin orang yang mendapat perhatian lebih darinya tersebut, yang secara tidak sadar perhatian tersebut telah berubah menjadi sosok sebuah cinta? Entahlah, bila orang menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut kepada Tetsuya maka ia akan lebih memilih untuk bungkam, menutup mulutnya dan tak akan menyahutinya. Tetsuya menganggap perasaan itulah yang patut ia salahkan, serta kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padanya untuk mengenal orang itu. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki kesempatan itu maka dirinya tak akan terpuruk seperti ini, dan ia juga menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah mengambil kedua orangtuanya begitu cepat dari sisinya sebab faktor itulah yang membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang itu.

Andai saja waktu bisa diputar, ia selalu mendesahkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya. Hasilnya nihil, permintaannya tak akan pernah terwujud karena itu sangat mustahil.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah kenapa Tetsuya merasa begitu gusar mengenai dirinya harus mencintai orang lain?

Jawabannya pun sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Hal ini bukanlah perasaan cinta itu sendiri yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya, melainkan adalah orang yang menjadi objek perasaan itu sendiri.

Sebuah cinta yang sangat terlarang pun mulai menjajahi hatinya, menimbulkan perasaan gusar, takut, serta jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki, makhluk yang berkelamin sama dengan Tetsuya sendiri, tapi tempo permasalahannya bukan karena gender orang itu lagi-lagi, tapi akan status laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian Tetsuya.

Iya, dia Akashi Tetsuya telah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia cintai layaknya kekasihnya sendiri karena kisah cinta itu sendiri sangat terlarang, bahkan memikirkannya sendiri Tetsuya tidak boleh dan tidak layak. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan padanya kalau mereka mengetahui dia, Akashi Tetsuya, jatuh cinta pada pamannya sendiri yang usianya lebih tua 13 tahun dari dirinya?

* * *

Kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang digariskan oleh takdir, tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh apapun dan oleh zat apapun meski mereka yang memiliki nyawa mencoba menentangnya. Semua kematian itu akan selalu diwarnai dengan kesedihan serta rasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, terutama bagi mereka yang begitu dekat dengan orang tersebut.

Semuanya mengatakan kalau hidup itu tidak adil, mereka baru saja meniti sebuah kebahagiaan namun takdir yang kejam pun harus memisahkan mereka dari orang-orang terkasih, dan akan jauh lebih menyakitkan adalah bila orang yang diambil paksa dari rengkuhan tanganmu adalah kedua orangtua yang sangat berarti padamu sementara kau tidak pernah keluar dari perlindungan mereka seumur hidup pun.

Dalam diam dengan lamunan yang tak terbatas itu ia hanya bisa menatap nanar foto dari seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan setelah jas hitam dengan pita hitam yang terbingkai pada fotonya. Dalam foto bisu yang tak bisa bergerak itu ia pun menelisik bagaimana wajah sang laki-laki dalam foto itu terlihat begitu bahagia, seperti sebuah beban yang selama ini laki-laki itu pikul tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya.

"Otou-sama," gumamnya dengan lembut.

Beranjak dari foto laki-laki yang berbingkai itu, ia pun menatap foto yang terpajang di sebelah foto sang ayah. Foto itu juga begitu mirip dengan foto sang ayah, hanya saja yang tergambar di sana adalah seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dan nampak begitu anggun dengan setelah gaun sederhana berwarna biru lembut. Rambut panjang yang berwarna biru muda milik wanita dalam foto itu tergerai begitu bebas dan jatuh di punggungnya, dan di kepalanya ia mengenakan sebuah topi lebar berwarna putih. Senyuman bak seorang malaikat menghiasi foto wanita itu, menampakkan kalau ia adalah seorang wanita yang penuh akan kasih sayang.

"Okaa-sama," gumamnya lagi. "Aku akan merindukan kalian berdua."

Kehidupannya yang bahagia pun rasanya sudah hancur, begitu pula dunianya yang selalu terfokus pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia bukanlah orang yang kuat untuk menerima kehilangan yang begitu besar seperti ini, bahkan rasanya pun ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia terima, dimana ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun dalam sebuah tragedi pilu yang memukulnya begitu dalam.

Upacara kematian kedua orangtuanya, remaja manis berambut biru langit itu mengatakannya dalam hati tanpa ada jeda yang membentang, apakah ia bisa bertahan selama itu ketika ia tahu dunianya sudah berakhir seperti ini?

Menghembuskan nafas untuk beberapa kali, ia pun lalu mencengkeram ujung jas hitam yang ia kenakan sebagai penghormatan pada upacara ini. Begitu erat cengkeramannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, tanpa jeda lagi.

"Kasihan sekali ya anak itu? Ditinggal orangtuanya pergi pada usia yang masih sangat muda."

Bisik-bisik dari orang yang tak ia kenal pun kini bersarang di dalam telinganya, membuat telinganya panas.

"Ya, kasihan sekali. Aku dengar kalau Mikoto dan Hikaru tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi dari pengawasan mereka, dalam artinya 'kan anak itu tak punya pengalaman untuk tinggal sendiri."

Beberapa penggosip yang ia tidak butuh untuk tahu namanya pun mengangguk di belakangnya, seolah-olah ia adalah orang tuli yang tak bisa mendengar ocehan itu.

"Mereka berdua terlalu memanjakan anak itu. Benar-benar kasihan."

 _Aku tak butuh rasa kasihan kalian!_ Teriaknya dalam hati meski wajahnya masih datar seperti dinding yang dingin dan kedua matanya masih terfokus pada foto mendiang kedua orangtuanya.

Tetsuya mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya, mencoba untuk mengusir semua pembicaraan yang berbau gosip dan lain sebagainya mengenai dirinya yang kini menyandang status sebagai yatim piatu tersebut. Meskipun di luar ia terlihat begitu tegar, tak berekspresi, dan memberikan punggungnya untuk menghadapi semua pembicaraan itu, namun di dalam Tetsuya serasa ingin menangis dan meringkuk di bawah selimut yang hangat.

"Lalu bagaimana dia akan hidup nantinya? Bukankah ayah anak itu sudah ditendang keluar dari keluarga Akashi yang terhormat itu karena sudah menikahi wanita berkasta rendah terse..."

"Hush... jangan menjelek-jelekkan wanita itu, barang satu hari saja. Kau lihat kan kalau anak itu tengah berkabung sekarang ini, dan menggunjing wanita itu tidak akan membuatnya hidup lagi."

"Ah... kau benar. Sayang sekali tuan muda Akashi Hikaru malah memilih wanita dari keluarga rendahan seperti Kuroko untuk dinikahi, akibatnya kan si kepala keluarga Akashi mengusirnya dari rumah. Dan sekarang aku sangat kasihan sama anak tuan muda Hikaru, gara-gara wanita jalang itu semuanya jadi seperti ini."

Telinga Tetsuya rasanya sangat panas mendengar semua ocehan tak berguna yang keluar dari mulut para penggosip seperti mereka. Ingin sekali ia berlari ke arah mereka dan meneriakkan kalau ibunya itu seratus kali lebih terhormat dari mereka semua yang telah menggunjingnya dari belakang. Bagi Tetsuya, hidup di dalam kemiskinan bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan. Ia tidak peduli akan harta dan sebagainya, yang terpenting adalah ia mampu memiliki kasih sayang yang kedua orangtuanya berikan padanya, dan mendengarkan mereka menghina kedua orangtuanya itu sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Buku-buku jemari tangan Tetsuya sudah memutih, ia terlalu erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya sedari tadi. Air mata yang berniat untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya pun masih tertahan di sana, tidak ia biarkan barang setetes pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan memberikan isyarat kalau ia adalah orang yang lemah dan tak pantas untuk menyandang marga Akashi seperti yang orang-orang cemoohkan padanya serta keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

Tetsuya begitu larut dalam perasaannya sendiri untuk membuat dirinya semakin kuat serta bagaimana untuk menulikan pendengarannya untuk sementara waktu, bahkan karena ia masih tenggelam dalam fatamorgana sementara yang ia ciptakan pun dirinya tidak sadar akan betapa diamnya orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang ini. Bahkan Tetsuya pun tidak merasakan kehadiran seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan setelan formal berwarna hitam telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Dirinya baru menyadari situasi tersebut ketika sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahunya, membuatnya menoleh ke samping dan menengadah singkat untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Untuk beberapa saat hanya diam yang keluar dari diri Tetsuya, namun ekspresi datarnya tersebut sedikit terpecah ketika sepasang mata biru langitnya melebar ketika mereka menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedikit asing telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka tidak pantas untuk mengucapkan hal-hal tidak penting untuk kakakku dan kakak iparku," ujar pemuda itu tanpa mengurangi nada dingin yang begitu cocok dengan ekspresinya tersebut. "Apapun yang terjadi, Hikaru masih seorang Akashi, dan begitu pula anaknya."

Tunggu, laki-laki ini menyebut tentang ayah Tetsuya tetap menjadi Akashi meskipun ia telah melakukan dosa besar dengan menikahi ibunya? Pertanyaan selanjutnya yang tersemat di dalam ekspresi datar milik remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu pasti begitu jelas terlihat oleh laki-laki dewasa tersebut, sehingga balasan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki tersebut hanyalah tatapan datar yang mengarah pada Tetsuya. Meskipun sangat datar dan terselubung, Tetsuya bisa melihat secercah emosi yang berupa hiburan kecil melekat pada sepasang bola mata berwarna merah dengan keemasan tersebut, sungguh warna mata yang menawan.

"Chichieu tidak akan pernah mengakui pernikahan Aniki dengan wanita itu, namun bukan berarti sikapnya yang demikian akan mempengaruhi pengetahuannya kalau kau adalah anak kandung dari Aniki, Tetsuya, dalam artian yang sama kau adalah cucu dari kakekmu, Akashi Masaomi," kelereng berbeda warna tersebut terus menatap Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum keduanya teralihkan untuk melihat foto ayah dari Tetsuya. "Chichieu telah mengakuimu sebagai cucunya sebelum dia meninggal dua bulan yang lalu."

Tetsuya menghiraukan bagaimana perkataan orang ini membuat dirinya maupun beberapa orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka terkejut setengah mati. Setahu dirinya ayah Tetsuya yang bernama Akashi Hikaru itu tidak pernah akur dengan Akashi Masaomi karena keputusannya untuk menikahi ibu Tetsuya, bahkan Tetsuya berani bersumpah kalau kakeknya itu tidak mengakui keberadaan Tetsuya sebagai cucunya. Namun, berita yang dibawa oleh laki-laki yang terlihat 13 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya itu sungguh mengejutkan, terlebih berita itu dibawa tepat saat dirinya berkabung seperti ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan apakah kakek mengakuiku sebagai cucu beliau apa tidak," gumam Tetsuya dengan suara yang sedikit pelan, kepalanya menunduk sedikit sementara kedua tangannya bertautan satu sama lain untuk mengusir perasaan gusar yang tengah membekas pada dirinya. "Diakui apa tidak, aku tetaplah anak dari Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama."

Hening, itulah yang terjadi selepas pernyataan yang Tetsuya lontarkan itu keluar dari bibirnya, bahkan orang-orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka kini semakin tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang Akashi yang masih tersisa tersebut.

"Kau memang anak dari Aniki dan istrinya, Tetsuya, aku tidak akan menampik fakta yang sangat jelas itu. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua kau juga cucu dari Akashi Masaomi dan keponakan satu-satunya dari Akashi Seijuurou."

"Nama anda..." guratan penuh keraguan dan tanda tanya yang tercetak pada kening Tetsuya menghilang saat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, mengkonfirmasi apa yang tengah bersarang pada benak Tetsuya.

"Iya, aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, adik dari Akashi Hikaru dan juga pamanmu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah Hikaru telah menamakanku sebagai ayah baptismu, sehingga sepeninggal kedua orangtuamu pun maka kau akan tinggal bersamaku mulai detik ini juga."

Dan detik itu pula Tetsuya pun sadar bahwa orang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya serta membelanya itu adalah sang paman yang tak pernah ditemui dalam seumur hidupnya, dan ini kali pertama pertemuan kedua insan tersebut. Seorang paman yang berstatus sebagai ayah baptis untuk Tetsuya, dengan Tetsuya sendiri yang berstatus sebagai keponakan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfic sederhana ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Incest, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

* * *

 **ONLY ONE**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini, Tetsuya tak pernah bertemu dengan sanak keluarga yang lainnya selain kedua orangtuanya saja. Ibunya adalah seorang yatim piatu, sehingga ia pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan pihak keluarga Kuroko kecuali kalau ia ingin mengunjungi makam keluarga. Dan keluarga dari pihak ayahnya? Jangankan Tetsuya ingin bertemu, saat bertanya saja mengenai apakah ia memiliki kakek maupun Paman dan bibi di pihak keluarga ayahnya, pasti sang ayah langsung melemparkan topik tersebut dan menggantinya dengan topik yang lain. Dan sebagai anak yang cukup pengertian serta obsertif, Tetsuya pun bisa menyimpulkan kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak ingin membahas mengenai keluarga dari pihak sang ayah.

Tetsuya kecil tidak lagi bertanya mengenai hal itu, namun seiring ia bertambah dewasa akhirnya ia mengetahui alasan mengapa baik ayah dan ibunya sering mengganti topik pembicaraan bila sang bayangan mungil itu bertanya mengenai kakek dan neneknya. Ayahnya, Akashi Hikaru, sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga besar dan terpandang di Jepang. Ia selalu diklaim sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi yang sangat sempurna, tak hanya cerdas dan pandai, ia memiliki keistimewaan lain yang membedakannya dari Akashi yang lainnya. Akashi Hikaru memiliki kebaikan hati serta kelembutan di dalam dirinya, membuatnya sangat berbeda dari Akashi-Akashi lain yang pernah dikenal oleh orang lain. Dalam artian singkat, ayah dari Akashi Tetsuya ini adalah penerus yang sangat sempurna. Namun sebuah penerus sempurna itu pun juga tak akan selamanya menjadi sempurna ketika ia jatuh cinta, dan menolak gadis yang dipilihkan oleh sang ayah pun membuatnya terjungkal dari rantai makanan pihak atas.

Karena menikahi ibunda dari Akashi Tetsuya serta menentang perintah dari kepala keluarga Akashi saat itu, Hikaru pun akhirnya terusir dari keluarga Akashi dan tak lagi dianggap sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Tetsuya tak pernah mengetahui keluarganya dari pihak sang ayah meskipun dirinya tahu siapa kakek dan Paman yang ia miliki.

Dan ide untuk tinggal bersama sang Paman dari keluarga Akashi pun membuatnya sangat canggung dalam artian yang sangat singkat. Tetsuya baru pertama kali bertermu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut, dan pada pertemuan pertama itulah sang Paman langsung mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah wali baru bagi Tetsuya, hal ini mengakibatkan Tetsuya untuk tinggal dengan Seijuurou atau seperti itulah perintah atau titah yang diberikan oleh sang direktur muda tersebut.

"Maaf, Paman, tapi saya menolak untuk tinggal dengan Paman di rumah Paman," tolak Tetsuya dengan suara lirih seperti biasanya, ia tidak bisa menerima ajakan itu hanya karena ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan kini sang Paman menawarkan tempat tinggal pada Tetsuya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak bisa menolak tawaranku ini," elak Seijuurou yang kala itu tetap menatap sang bayangan mungil dengan tatapan kalem. Meskipun terlihat sangat kalem, namun orang yang mengamatinya dengan seksama akan melihat keterkejutan serta ketidakpercayaan yang ada di matanya.

Saat itu mereka berdua telah kembali dari acara pemakaman kedua orangtua Tetsuya, dan keduanya saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang ada di kafe terdekat. Di hadapan Tetsuya telah tersaji segelas susu kocok rasa vanilla serta ekspresso hitam pekat di hadapan Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou tidak perlu repot-repot mengajak Tetsuya keluar ke kafe terdekat dan mengadakan pembicaraan empat mata seperti ini, hanya saja remaja berwajah manis yang merupakan keponakan satu-satunya tak menjawab tawaran yang ia berikan padanya tadi, sehingga mau tidak mau Seijuurou yang terkenal super sibuk pun menyempatkan diri dan mengajak Tetsuya berbicara di tempat yang sedikit tenang daripada di rumah kakaknya itu.

Kembali pada permasalahan sebelumnya, remaja berambut biru langit tersebut menatap sang Paman dengan tatapan datarnya yang sering terpatri di wajahnya. Tatapannya yang seperti ini membuat orang lain sulit menjelaskan akan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang empunya, bahkan bila orang tersebut berupaya sangat keras.

"Maafkan saya bila saya mengambil tindakan yang membuat Paman tidak setuju," masih dengan logat formalnya Tetsuya pun mulai menjelaskan. "Saya menolak ajakan Paman untuk tinggal bersama bukan karena tanpa alasan. Saya melakukan ini karena saya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Paman, padahal di sini Paman sudah berbaik hati menerima saya sebagai anak wali Paman. Terlebih, saya masih memiliki rumah peninggalan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama yang bisa saya tempati, jadi... saya rasa dengan begini saya tak akan menjadi beban bagi Paman."

Tetsuya menatap sang Paman dengan kalem, meskipun begitu ia cukup gugup di dalam karena Akashi Seijuurou itu adalah orang yang cukup menakutkan, mengintimidasi meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak tengah melakukannya. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini lalu bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya, kalau bisa ia tidak akan keluar lagi untuk menghadapi sang Paman dengan sikap keras kepalanya tersebut. Keduanya baru saja bertemu pada upacara pemakaman kedua orangtua Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya sudah bisa menebak bagaimana sikap sang Paman dengan baik.

Keras, tegas, mengitimidasi, dan tidak suka untuk dibantah. Benar-benar kombinasi personalitas yang tak bisa disanggah, dan Tetsuya takut akan hukuman yang Seijuurou berikan padanya nanti kalau ia terus membantah semua perintah yang diberikan tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou adalah wali baru bagi Tetsuya, jadi bila dirinya ingin menghukum Tetsuya maka itu tidak akan dilarang di mata hukum.

Bibir remaja yang berusia lima belas tahun tersebut mengerucut sedikit saat melingkupi ujung sedotan yang terkoneksi dengan susu kocoknya, ia menyesap cairan manis berwarna putih itu sedikit demi sedikit, rasanya yang enak itu cukup membuat Tetsuya merasa tenang. Rasanya bertemu dengan sang Paman lalu beradu argumen dengan pemuda berambut merah darah itu membuatnya lelah lahir dan batin.

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah berusia 15 tahun sepertimu untuk tinggal di rumah besar seperti itu sendirian, aku ini adalah walimu dan sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk mematuhi perintahku, Tetsuya!" Sergah Seijuurou, wajahnya mengeras karena penolakan yang Tetsuya berikan.

Putra semata wayang dari Akashi Hikaru tersebut mendelik sedikit meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan bibirnya masih menyesap susu kocok rasa vanilla tersebut. Tetsuya merasa tidak terima dirinya dipanggil bocah oleh sang Paman, ia sudah berusia 15 tahun dan itu artinya ia bukan seorang bocah ingusan yang perlu dikontrol setiap saat. Mendiang kedua orangtuanya saja mengakui kalau Tetsuya adalah anak yang mandiri, lalu kenapa Seijuurou tidak? Apa karena laki-laki berambut merah itu 13 tahun lebih tua dari Tetsuya sehingga ia bebas mengatai remaja itu sebagai bocah? Hal ini benar-benar tak bisa diterima.

"Dan hentikan nada formalmu itu, Tetsuya. Aku ini Pamanmu, jadi kau tak perlu menggunakan nada seformal itu denganku," kata Seijuurou lagi, perintahnya terdengar begitu mutlak di kedua telinga Tetsuya. "Aku tidak suka."

Kening Tetsuya mengernyit singkat sebelum ekspresinya kembali normal lagi, datar seperti dinding rumahnya dengan semua emosi tersembunyi di balik topeng datar yang ia kenakan. Tetsuya adalah anak yang sangat sopan, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau ia akan berbicara dengan nada formal yang akan terkesan kaku kepada sang Paman, terlebih keduanya juga baru mengenal kurang dari lima jam 'kan? Jadi jangan salahkan dia, namun bila sang Paman menghendaki Tetsuya untuk tidak menggunakan nada formalnya maka Tetsuya pun akan mematuhinya, sekiranya ia bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah bila itu yang Paman inginkan," balas Tetsuya seraya memberikan anggukan singkat dengan kepalanya. "Mengenai perkataan Paman sebelumnya, aku tidak setuju dengan itu. Aku sudah berusia 15 tahun di sini, itu artinya aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan aku bukan bocah lagi seperti apa yang Paman katakan tadi."

"Di mata hukum kau itu masih anak-anak, Tetsuya, dan apa kata orang kalau aku yang sebagai walimu ini membiarkan anak berusia 15 tahun seperti dirimu tinggal sendiri tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya singkat dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang badan sedotannya, mengaduk cairan berwarna putih yang ada di dalam gelas beningnya.

"Kalau itu yang Paman cemaskan, kurasa Paman hanya berlebihan. Paman tidak akan disalahkan membiarkanku tinggal sendiri meskipun ia adalah waliku, bukankah kakek Akashi sudah jelas-jelas tidak mengakui Otou-sama sebagai anak beliau lagi? Itu artinya di mata hukum aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Paman," kata Tetsuya. Rasanya jahat sekali saat ia mengucapkan bagaimana sang kakek mengusir ayahnya dari rumah dan tidak lagi mengakuinya sebagai anak hanya karena ia menikahi wanita yang dicintainya, namun sepahit apapun kenyataannya Tetsuya akan berpegang teguh pada hal itu. Ia tidak ingin diombang-ambingkan oleh perkataan manis dan kepalsuan fantasi, rasanya akan sakit bila ia terjatuh dan menemui kenyataan sangat pahit. Lebih baik ia berpegang teguh pada realita.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau Chichie sudah mengakuimu sebagai cucunya sebelum ia meninggal, Tetsuya? Apa kau tiba-tiba lupa ingatan dengan hal itu atau mungkin kau pura-pura amnesia?"

"Paman, meskipun kakek sudah mengakuiku namun aku tetap menolak untuk tinggal dengan Paman. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban hidup bagi Paman."

"Tetsuya, aku menolak keputusan bodohmu itu. Aku ini adalah wali serta Pamanmu, dan kau harus mematuhi perintahku di sini!"

Tuhan, berikan dirinya kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi makhluk menyebalkan yang memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai Paman serta walinya itu. Dalam hati Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas, berdoa agar ia tidak naik pitam karena terus-terusan dipaksa untuk tinggal dengan sang Paman.

"Maafkan aku, Paman, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat," jawab Tetsuya dengan kalem serta tenang. "Aku tidak akan tinggal dengan Paman karena aku masih punya tempat tinggal."

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata beda warna milik sang Paman mendelik padanya, seolah-olah perkataan Tetsuya tadi adalah dosa besar yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan apalagi disahutkan secara keras dan tegas seperti tadi. Sebelum sang Paman tersulut api kemarahan dan memaksa Tetsuya lebih jauh lagi karena Tetsuya yang menentang perintahnya, maka lebih baik Tetsuya undur diri dulu demi keselamatan jiwa dan raganya.

Berdiri dari bangkunya sendiri, remaja berambut biru langit tersebut membungkukkan pungunggnya ke depan sebagai tanda hormat meski dalam hati ia sebenarnya tidak rela untuk melakukannya, dan ada sebersit perasaan merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan segelas susu kocok rasa vanillanya setengah tandas. Meskipun pemuda berambut merah itu pemaksa, begitu-begitu ia lebih tua dari Tetsuya sehingga ia perlu untuk dihormati.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Paman. Karena tidak ada urusan lagi, maka aku akan undur diri dulu," tanpa memberi aba-aba lagi, Tetsuya pun meletakkan uang di atas meja untuk membayar susu kocok yang telah ia minum. "Dan ini untuk susu kocok saya. Terima kasih lagi, Paman, pemisi."

Sebelum Seijuurou mampu mencegah maupun memberikan titah kepada anak itu untuk diam di tempat, Tetsuya sudah terlebih dahulu melenggang pergi dari hadapannya, meninggal laki-laki yang berusia 28 tahun tersebut tercengang dan membatu di tempat. Tidak pernah ada orang sekurang ajar ini bisa melenggang pergi dengan entengnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tetsuya, terlebih dengan meninggalkan uang di atas meja untuk membayar minuman yang setengah habis, padahal Seijuurou tadi bilang kalau dirinya akan mentraktirnya.

"Akashi Tetsuya, kau berani sekali. Tidak hanya menolak ajakanku dan menentang perintahku, kau juga meninggalkanku di kafe layaknya aku adalah orang bodoh," kedua mata heterokrom itu menyipit perlahan sebelum seulas seringai tipis pun muncul di bibirnyanya. "Dia benar-benar anak yang menarik, sangat mirip dengan Aniki."

Dalam keadaan normal, biasanya Seijuurou lah yang selalu meninggalkan teman kencannya sendirian di dalam restoran maupun pada acara yang dibuatnya, namun kali ini rasanya seperti ia mencicipi karma yang telah ia buat sendiri, dan semua itu dikarenakan oleh bocah ingusan namun manis yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya. Anak ini bukanlah teman kencannya apalagi orang yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya agar bisa ia tiduri, tidak... Tetsuya bukanlah semuanya karena anak itu adalah keponakannya, anak dari mendiang kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Menarik. Akashi Tetsuya adalah orang yang menarik."

Senyuman yang terbingkai di wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat bahaya, seperti seorang predator yang sudah menemukan mangsanya dan siap berburu di sini.

* * *

Hari yang berat pun sudah bisa Tetsuya lewati dengan baik, meskipun ada ganjalan di sana-sini yang diakibatkan oleh Pamannya yang berambut merah itu, namun bukan Akashi Tetsuya namanya kalau ia tidak bisa bersikap jauh lebih keras kepala dari Akashi Seijuurou, dan Tetsuya bangga akan hal itu.

Penghujung minggu pun akhirnya tiba, sebuah hal yang Tetsuya nanti-nantikan pun tiba, karena dengan begitu ia bisa memperpanjang porsi tidurnya setelah seminggu penuh ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bayangan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada selalu membekas di dalam ingatannya, dan perasaan rindu yang berkepanjangan pun mau tidak mau membuatnya terjaga beberapa hari terakhir ini. Meski demikian, Tetsuya masih bersyukur karena orang tua penabur pasir tidur akhirnya mengunjunginya kemarin malam dan membuatnya tidur lelap serta nyenyak tanpa ada kesedihan maupun air mata yang membekas di wajahnya.

Bisa dikatakan mimpinya sangat indah. Ia mimpi mengadakan piknik dengan ayah dan ibunda tercinta, bahkan pada saat acara piknik di dunia mimpi itu ia bisa mendapatkan susu kocok ukuran jumbo dengan jumlah yang banyak, sesuai dengan impiannya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, namun tentu saja semua yang indah-indah kadang harus berakhir juga pada ujungnya.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, waktu yang terlampau pagi bagi Tetsuya untuk bangun dari dunia mimpi yang sangat indah. Bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang nyaman, anak itu pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal lucu besarung putih dengan gambar gelas susu kocok kesukaannya dalam jumlah banyak, ia pun semakin tak mengindahkan waktu meskipun sinar matahari yang kelewat ceria mulai jatuh ke atas wajahnya. Secara reflek, anak penggemar susu kocok rasa vanilla tersebut menaikkan selimut nyamannya sampai ke wajahnya, menghalau silaunya sinar matahari yang mengintip dari jendelanya di sana.

Mimpi yang indah pun diteruskan, kali ini ia bermimpi tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam dan memperebutkan bola basket berwarna orange. Dalam mimpinya Tetsuya melihat dirinya berlari kecil sebelum melompat tinggi, bersiap untuk melakukan _dunk,_ bahkan pegangannya pada bola basket itu terlihat begitu mantap. Melompat tinggi layaknya ia mengenakan sepatu bersayap, Tetsuya pun mengacungkan tangannya dan akan melakukan _dunk._ Sayangnya mimpi indahnya pun berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan karena ia melihat kepalanya terantuk pada pinggiran ring basket, membuatnya gagal untuk membuat skor dengan tidak elitnya.

Beralih dari dunia mimpi yang membuatnya patah hati, Tetsuya yang asli pun terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tubuhnya masih terbungkus oleh selimut hangatnya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar dari luar, membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

Kalau saja Tetsuya tidak ingat dirinya adalah anak yang baik dan sopan, maka sudah bisa dipastikan segala sumpah serapah pun akan keluar dari mulutnya dan akan ia tujukan pada si pengganggu yang begitu lancang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Rambutmu itu terlihat sangat mengesankan, Tetsuya," sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal pun terdengar begitu lantang di dalam kamar minimalisnya, membuat Tetsuya melepaskan bantal kesayangannya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan punggungnya bersandar pada mulut pintu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu berdiri dengan kasual di ambang pintu, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dan kedua matanya menatap tubuh Tetsuya yang terduduk di atas lantai serta masih menjadi isian roti gulung yang berupa selimut hangatnya tersebut.

Pemandangan di antara dua entitas berbeda itu bagaikan langit dengan bumi, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda antara satu dengan lainnya dimana yang satunya terlihat keren serta rapi sementara yang satunya terlihat luar biasa berantakan dan memalukan.

"Karena kau begitu keras kepala untuk tidak mau pindah dari tempat ini, maka aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumahmu. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal denganmu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi Seijuurou, direktur muda dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang tersebut.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Tetsuya untuk mendefinisikan perkataan yang diucap oleh sang Paman. Pamannya yang berambut merah darah itu tiba-tiba muncul, di dalam kamarnya kalau boleh ia tambahkan, dan dengan tiba-tiba pula ia memberitahu Tetsuya kalau mulai sekarang keduanya akan menjadi teman satu rumah.

Otaknya yang sedikit lambat karena faktor ia baru saja dibangunkan dengan paksa akhirnya mampu menangkap maksud Seijuurou dengan jelas. Tetsuya merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Bagaimana Paman bisa masuk ke dalam?" tanya Tetsuya, sebuah fakta pun kini muncul di dalam kepalanya. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu serta jendela di dalam rumah kemarin malam, lalu bagaimana Seijuurou bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Tentu saja dari pintu depan, lagipula aku punya kunci cadangan rumahmu."

Dan tiga detik kemudian pun Seijuurou menangkap bantal bersarung lucu yang dilemparkan Tetsuya padanya.

 _Tidak hanya Paman Seijuurou adalah seorang pemaksa, namun ia adalah seorang penguntit yang begitu kurang ajarnya menggandakan kunci rumahku tanpa seijinku. Tuhan, berikan aku kesabaran ekstra!_ Teriak Tetsuya dalam hati.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah berkenan untuk mampi dan membaca coretan sederhana ini

Author: Sky


End file.
